Cloth treating apparatuses typically include washers for washing laundry, dryers for drying wet laundry, and refreshers for removing unpleasant smell or wrinkles of laundry.
Recently, a laundry treating apparatus functioning as a single appliance capable of performing the washing, drying, deodorizing and wrinkle-removing has been under development.